


gavotte

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fake Marriage, Kink Meme, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Kissing is not unexpected when dancing the gavotte.





	gavotte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan, Pretend Married](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350823) by anon.. 



> Written for the new kinkmeme prompt: Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon - Pretend Married - They're not a couple beforehand but end up together afterwards.

He was out of practice at this, Obi-Wan realized as he leaned into the warm bulk of his former Master. During the last few years of his Padawanship, Obi-Wan had become accustomed to burying his feelings for his Master. It had only been a crush at first, a common occurrence among Padawans. But the crush had never faded, and Obi-Wan had learned to hide his desire, his _need_. Now - now the years since he had spent more than a few moments at a time with Qui-Gon were telling in every racing beat of his heart, in every flush that rose in his cheeks. 

The mission parameters required they act as loving spouses. Some years past, Obi-Wan would have leapt at the chance to act the part, and hopefully seduce his Master at the same time. But the distance of years had reinforced what Obi-Wan long believed - Qui-Gon saw him only as a competent Jedi, nothing more. Every touch now both lit Obi-Wan with fire and filled him with dread. He desired his Master more than ever, the distance having only strengthened his affection into a true and tempered love. But it was as clear as ever to Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon - Qui-Gon felt nothing of that sort. Even so, Obi-Wan reminded himself daily if not hourly, this time spent together was a treasure. Now that he was a Knight, he rarely saw Qui-Gon, and while this mission might be a test of his endurance, he could not help but savour the small touches and sweet smiles of his former Master, even knowing it was only acting. With that, Obi-Wan strengthened his resolve. He would view this mission as a gift, and be grateful, and ensure that his attachment didn't imperil them both. 

Resolution to look upon their time together as a gift or not, the mission was still a trial for Obi-Wan. He had to maintain his mental shielding constantly, unable to relax for even a moment for fear his former Master would discover his affection. He didn't think Qui-Gon would be cruel about the fondness Obi-Wan had nurtured into love along the way. That wasn't in Qui-Gon's nature. But Obi-Wan also didn't think he could bear Qui-Gon's pity and gentle rejection. 

Every touch was both agony and ecstasy, the brush of Qui-Gon's hand along Obi-Wan's arm sending a flush to his cheeks, the weight of Qui-Gon's arm around his shoulders or waist garnering a gentle lean of Obi-Wan's weight into Qui-Gon's body. Qui-Gon played his part beyond well, brushing his fingers over Obi-Wan's face, taking his hand, and sometimes - sometimes kissing him so sweetly Obi-Wan was sure his heart would break. Worst of all were the nights, when Obi-Wan laid down at Qui-Gon's side and pretended to sleep. After laying awake in tense anxiety the first night, Obi-Wan had laid down and instead meditated, not trusting his subconscious not to act out his base desires when he was dreaming. Qui-Gon didn't seem to notice - or perhaps simply no longer viewed it as his place to voice concern over Obi-Wan's bad habits. Obi-Wan didn't dare ask. 

Finally though, their negotiations drew to a close, and a feast was announced to celebrate the signing of the treaty. Obi-Wan was at his charming best throughout the meal, doing his best to play his role as Qui-Gon's mate. When the last of the many courses was cleared away, a band struck up dancing music, and Obi-Wan accepted Qui-Gon's hand. His fingers were engulfed in that familiar broad palm, and Obi-Wan settled against Qui-Gon, letting the taller Jedi lead him through the steps of the first dance. 

The music changed, but Qui-Gon's hands remained firm and warm on Obi-Wan, and so Obi-Wan remained in that beloved embrace. They danced each song, and Qui-Gon's hold grew slightly tighter, slightly firmer. Finally, Obi-Wan had to look up, had to see his partner's face. His head rested by then on Qui-Gon's broad shoulder, and when he shifted, Qui-Gon looked down at him in turn. 

There was an unfamiliar spark in those deep blue eyes, something that nearly set Obi-Wan to trembling although he couldn't name a reason why. Qui-Gon quirked the semblance of a smile, then leaned down, brushing their lips together. Obi-Wan inhaled sharply, but chastely kissed back, wondering distantly what had brought this on. They had kissed a few times since their arrival, but never so publicly. Another kiss followed, and another. Distantly, Obi-Wan recognized the music, and knew it was important, that the kisses were expected, but also symbolic. His mind couldn't be bothered though, with remembering the meaning of the dance. He was far too desirous of the kisses Qui-Gon kept pressing to his mouth to concern himself with anything else. 

The wet sweep of Qui-Gon's tongue against his lips had Obi-Wan opening instantly. Even as he did though, he quivered, wondering what had changed. Qui-Gon had never pressed such an intimacy on him before, and while Obi-Wan would savour that kiss, safeguard it as the treasure it was, he could think of no reason for such a deepening of their charade. Qui-Gon's mouth kept his engaged though. Obi-Wan supposed he could pull away, put on an act of shyness for their hosts. But it felt so very good to have Qui-Gon's mouth pressed so insistently against his, that slick tongue twining with his and tasting every corner of his mouth. The sweet pleasure of it shorted out Obi-Wan's mind, and he moaned helplessly into the kiss, melting against his once Master's chest. 

Obi-Wan recollected himself as Qui-Gon's mouth sucked a hot bruise beneath his ear, then nipped at the side of his neck. He whimpered, then dazedly pushed at Qui-Gon's chest. There was no real strength in the push, but Qui-Gon stepped back regardless from where he had held Obi-Wan against the wall in their shared chambers. Obi-Wan blinked up at Qui-Gon, licking his lips as he tried to formulate the correct question to determine what in the Sith hells was going on. 

"Master," Obi-Wan started, and Qui-Gon flinched as if struck, retreating back to the seating area and collapsing into a chair.

"I - forgive me Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said wearily. "I - I must have misunderstood."

"I - I'm not sure I understand," Obi-Wan said carefully. 

"I -" Qui-Gon started, the rose and began to pace agitatedly, pushing his long greying hair back off his face. "I had thought - I had thought when you kissed me back during the gavotte you were - acknowledging my intent, and reciprocating." Obi-Wan felt his face heat, then blanche. A gavotte. 

"Oh," Obi-Wan breathed in quiet understanding. Chaste kisses would have been more than acceptable during the gavotte, yes - expected even. But the deeper kiss - his response had been a declaration, an acceptance, even if he'd been somewhat disoriented about the message he was sending. "Oh," he said again, face heating, and went to Qui-Gon, taking those large, warm hands in his. Kneeling, Obi-Wan kissed Qui-Gon's knuckles chastely, then his palm. Looking up, Obi-Wan caught Qui-Gon's gaze, then pressed a wet, open mouthed kiss to the inside of his wrist. Here, that would be just as fervid a declaration as the deep kisses of the gavotte. 

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon groaned, and sat, hauling Obi-Wan up onto his lap and pulling him down to take his mouth in a deep, eager kiss. "My dearest," Qui-Gon breathed when they parted, and Obi-Wan laughed, feeling slightly hysterical. To keep from embarrassing himself, he pressed soft kisses all over Qui-Gon's beloved face, peppering his forehead and eyelids and cheeks. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon breathed again, and Obi-Wan pressed a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth before kissing him fully, slow and sweet.

"Take me to bed husband," Obi-Wan commanded, and Qui-Gon stood so quickly Obi-Wan's head spun. He laughed delightedly though, and then Qui-Gon was laying him in the massive bed and carefully peeling away his clothes as if he were the most precious of treasures. "We will speak about this," Obi-Wan murmured, pulling Qui-Gon down over him. "But I need you too much to wait."

"And you shall have me," Qui-Gon promised huskily, then leaned down to kiss the notch of Obi-Wan's clavicle and his budding nipples, the curve of his pectorals and the dips in his abdomen, the hollow of his navel and the silken crease between torso and thigh. Obi-Wan moaned softly as the soft kisses were followed by gentle touches, arousal burning brighter and brighter. "Patience," Qui-Gon all but growled, then licked a stripe up Obi-Wan's cock that nearly made him come. Obi-Wan shouted at the sensation, then hauled Qui-Gon up over him for another kiss. 

"If you don't want me to come yet, that's really not helping," Obi-Wan murmured, gently rolling their hips together. 

"Want you to come inside me," Qui-Gon growled, and Obi-Wan groaned, hands tightening reflexively on Qui-Gon's hips. 

"Hands and knees," Obi-Wan commanded breathlessly, and then fumbled for something to use as lubricant. When he turned back to the bed, his heart clenched with desire and affection. "Beautiful," he murmured, letting his hand trail over Qui-Gon's muscular flank. Kneeling behind Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan leaned down to kiss the shiny circle of scar tissue on his back that marked the exit wound of the 'saber strike that had nearly killed Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon trembled, and then Obi-Wan was kissing down his spine. "Easy my love, I won't hurt you," Obi-Wan promised, then slicked his fingers thoroughly and warmed more lube in his hand before gently stroking into Qui-Gon's crease. "Beautiful," Obi-Wan purred, watching Qui-Gon open up under him. While Obi-Wan had fantasized extensively about what it might be like to bed his former Master, none of his imaginings compared in the least with reality. Qui-Gon groaned eagerly, clenching around his fingers, exquisite muscular control allowing him to accept Obi-Wan's questing fingers without pain or hesitation. Obi-Wan took his time as much as possible, imprinting every sensation in his memory. 

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon all but begged, rolling his hips eagerly. 

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, easing his fingers free and stroking lube over his aching erection. "I have you," he promised, and then he was slowly fucking into Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon groaned deeply, opening for Obi-Wan beautifully. Obi-Wan let out a wordless sound of pleasure, leaning in to kiss that scar again as he sank in to the root, thanking the Force that his Master lived, that he had this chance to share his love with Qui-Gon. 

"Harder," Qui-Gon gasped, "kriff Obi-Wan, need you." 

Obi-Wan swore under his breath, his hips stuttering and hitching, then settling into a deep hard rhythm. Qui-Gon let out a deep groan, gasping and cursing as Obi-Wan's powerful thrusts teased his prostate. Obi-Wan rubbed gently at Qui-Gon's back for a bit, a contrast with the almost rough pistoning of his hips. At a bit of pressure, Qui-Gon lowered his shoulders closer to the bed, then groaned as the angle of penetration changed. A gentle pull at his hair, and he keened, Obi-Wan's cock hitting his prostate hard on nearly every deep thrust. 

"Come for me," Obi-Wan panted out, winding Qui-Gon's long hair around his fist and tugging gently. Qui-Gon's breath hitched and stuttered, and then he was babbling gibberish as he came, Obi-Wan's name mixed into his garbled pleas. Obi-Wan groaned deeper, picking up the pace. His hips snapped against Qui-Gon's, their skin slapping together, the slick lubricant squelching wetly with every thrust. Obi-Wan cursed, sinking as deep as possible in Qui-Gon and holding there as he came. "Beautiful," he murmured, and kissed Qui-Gon between his shoulder blades before snuggling them into the blankets. Qui-Gon mumbled back almost inaudibly, but they were both too sated for coherent conversation. 

Obi-Wan woke come morning to wet suction on his cock. He reached down sleepily, tangling his fingers in long, heavy locks. Obi-Wan moaned, mind going white with pleasure as he remembered the night before, Qui-Gon open and eager beneath him. That beloved mouth kissed him back to full awareness before too long, and Obi-Wan licked into every corner, savouring the taste of his seed on Qui-Gon's tongue. 

"Do you want me to return the favour?" Obi-Wan asked curiously, reaching down to lightly fondle Qui-Gon's morning erection. "Or would you rather fuck me?" Qui-Gon groaned, rubbing himself into Obi-Wan's hand. 

"Your mouth," Qui-Gon husked, then kissed Obi-Wan deeply. "Want your mouth." Obi-Wan practically smirked at that, then gently pushed Qui-Gon over on his back. While one day soon, Obi-Wan intended to spend as long as he pleased learning Qui-Gon's most sensitive places with his mouth, the pearlescent drop of fluid at the tip of Qui-Gon's thick cock was far more enticing. Obi-Wan flicked his tongue out, teasing as he lapped up the pre-come that dripped from Qui-Gon's erection. He licked kittenishly at first, soft little flutters of the tongue over the swollen red head of Qui-Gon's cock. Qui-Gon fisted his hands in the sheets and groaned, and Obi-Wan rewarded his patience by sucking the first four inches of Qui-Gon's cock into his mouth. 

With Qui-Gon as wound up as he was, it didn't take long for Obi-Wan to suck him to orgasm. Obi-Wan swallowed down every drop, sucking and licking until Qui-Gon keened in over-sensitive discomfort. Obi-Wan backed off at that, nuzzling at Qui-Gon's balls and then suckling them one at a time before licking lower, pressing wet kisses against Qui-Gon's perineum before gently spreading Qui-Gon's lax legs and licking into his crease. Qui-Gon lacked the energy - or urge - to do any thing but reach down and gape himself open so that Obi-Wan could explore at his leisure. Obi-Wan nibbled gently at Qui-Gon's rim in reward, then set about licking and sucking and tongue fucking him until Qui-Gon about levitated off the bed as he came again, nearly dry after his previous orgasm. 

"Sith hells," Qui-Gon managed to get out after a little while. Obi-Wan chuckled softly, cuddling against Qui-Gon's side. "I should have done this years ago," the older Jedi grumped, and Obi-Wan scoffed, but kissed his shoulder.

"I would have welcomed it," Obi-Wan assured. "But for now, I shall simply be grateful the Force brought us back together."

"Well, or Master Yoda," Qui-Gon teased, and Obi-Wan barked out a sharp laugh, but didn't argue. 

"We'll send him a tureen of stewed beetles," Obi-Wan suggested, and a few months later, they did.


End file.
